1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-corrective practice or training device for signaling to the wearer when the wrist is improperly positioned. In one such application the wrist practice device may be used to signal improper positioning during playing of a stringed instrument such as a violin.
2. Description of Related Art
When playing a stringed instrument such as a violin, viola, cello or bass it is ideal to retain the wrist of the string-fingering hand so that the hand is substantially aligned with the forearm and wrist. Movement or bending backwards of the wrist hampers string fingering mobility and accuracy in intonation. During sessions with a teacher or instructor, the teacher or instructor may correct the user as to the proper positioning of the wrist. However, many hours of practice time are spent by a student during the learning of a stringed instrument at which time no teacher or instructor is present to correct for improper positioning of the wrist. Proper wrist positioning during such unobserved practice time is essential for future success in playing the stringed instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,176 discloses an Apparatus for the Instruction of Hand Angulation in Playing Stringed Instruments. In accordance with the patented device, electronic circuitry is used to indicate to the wearer when the positioning of the wrist is incorrect. Such patented device, however, is expensive to manufacture and requires some type of power source (e.g., a battery) to operate which adds to the overall cost of the device as well as having to be replaced. Moreover, the cumbersome electrical conductors attached to the waist of the wearer hamper or interfere during playing of the instrument. Studies have consistently recognized numerous advantages in teaching a child to play a musical instrument at a very young age. The patented device due to its complexity in operation and stray wiring shouldn't be used by a young child without supervision by an adult.
It is therefore desirable to develop an inexpensive, self-corrective and easy to use mechanical device without employing any electronic components that may be used as a practice or training aid to be worn by the user of any age to signal improper positioning of the wrist without requiring adult supervision.